1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solar cell modules have been progressively developed as photoelectric conversion devices which convert light energy into electric energy. Solar cell modules can directly convert inexhaustible sunlight into electricity, and thus have less environmental impact and generate power more cleanly than power generation using fossil fuels. Accordingly, such solar cell modules are expected to provide new energy sources.
For example, a solar cell module has a structure in which solar cells are sealed by an encapsulant between a front protector and a back protector. In the solar cell module, the plurality of solar cells are disposed in a matrix.
Conventionally, a solar cell module has been proposed in which in order to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency by effectively using sunlight irradiating spaces between solar cells, light reflectors are provided in the spaces between the solar cells (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-183289).